jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
What About Judy
What About Judy & Lucy? is a 1999 American animated musical comedy film produced by Universal Feature Animation. The film was the directorial debut of former JeremyWorks animator Alena Cordova, and stars the voices of Hayden Pannttiere and Lacey Chabert. The film centers on a two young girl named Judy and Lucy, who want to adopted by the parents and make their dream come true. What About Judy & Lucy? was originally released on October 15, 1999 to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, characters, music, and voice acting. It was a success at the box office, earning over $564 million worldwide on its $58 million budget. Judy & Lucy had become a cult following and later spawned an expanded franchise, with three direct-to-video sequel; Judy & Lucy 2: Double Trouble (2002), Judy & Lucy: The Mystery Begin (2005), and Judy & Lucy: The Untold Story (2008). Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Hayden Panettiere as Judy, a kind and creative 10-year-old girl who is Lucy's sister. * Lacey Chabert as Lucy, a nice, playful, and kind 10-year-old girl who Judy's sister. * Jeffrey Tambor as Teddy, an anthropomorphic clumsy bear who is one of Judy and Lucy's imaginary friends. * Mila Kunis as Tina Cutie, one of Metro's imaginary friends. * Cathy Cavadini as Marie, an anthropomorphic flying magical lizard who is one of Metro's imaginary friends. * Mark Williams as Mr. Hopkins, a short-tempered but well-meaning caregiver and the owner of Hopkins' Children's Orphanage. * Jennifer Aniston as Lady Medina, a hypocritical orphan-hating woman who is Mr. Hopinks' assistant and attempts to adopt Judy and Lucy to force them to be her slave, without fun and friends. She's the main antagonist. * Beverley Mitchell as Nathaly Medina, a 17-year-old mean-spirited teenager girl who is Lady Medina's daughter. * Ken Page as Stormy, a evil darkness monster who wants to take over Judy and Lucy's imaginary world. He's the the secondary antagonist. More coming soon! Production Development The idea of What About Judy & Lucy? was originally conceived by animator Alena Cordova in the late 1980s while working at JeremyWorks Studios. After the released of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West in 1991, Cordova joined Universal Feature Animation and to produce an animated feature film. More coming soon! Design Coming soon! Animation The animation was provided by Universal Feature Animation under the leadership of animation director Matthew O'Callaghan, as the film was animated in-house at the studio's main headquarters in Glendale. Additional animation was done overseas at Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studio in Taiwan and Bardel Animation in Canada. Music : Main article: What About Judy & Lucy/Soundtrack Coming soon! Release What About Judy & Lucy? was theatrically released by Universal Pictures on October 15, 1999 in the United States and Canada. Home media What About Judy & Lucy? was released on VHS and DVD on May 2, 2000. The DVD release included an audio commentary, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, trailers and television spots, and DVD-ROM features. In the first week of this release, VHS rentals totaled $5.8 million, debuting Judy & Lucy ''as the week's No. 1 video. Over 19.5 million VHS copies were sold the first year. ''Judy & Lucy was first made available on Blu-ray on March 12, 2013. On September 1, 2017, Judy & Lucy became available on Netflix. A 20th anniversary edition of the film was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Ultra HD Blu-ray on October 15, 2019. Reception Coming soon! Other media Coming soon! Sequels Coming soon! Reboot Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films